1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash managing system which comprises a plurality of automatic teller machines, installed in, e.g., a bank, for automatically receiving and dispensing cash, i.e., bank notes, and which collectively manages the bank notes and information in the teller machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cash loading and unloading in and from various types of teller machines used in banks and the like are currently performed manually, and human factors are present in this management. Accordingly, when an actual amount of bank notes does not coincide with data, time-consuming, cumbersome procedures must be taken to find the cause.
For this reason, a system disclosed in Published Examined Japanese Patent Application No. 63-18235 comprises a loader that can be commonly used for a plurality of teller machines, and bank note loading/unloading operations with respect to the teller machines are performed not manually but by using the loader.
However, since the loader only manages its own bank note balance, management of the bank note balance of each of the plurality of teller machines and collective management of those individual bank note balances must be finally manually performed. Alternatively, an exclusive information processing device need be provided for this purpose.